1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas purge apparatus, a load port apparatus, an installation stand for purging container, and a gas purge method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, manufacturing process of semiconductors includes the following technique (bottom purge): a gas purge nozzle is arranged on an installation stand of a load port apparatus and is made contact with a gas purge port provided at a bottom part of a wafer transport container to introduce a purge gas therethrough and clean the inner atmosphere of the wafer transport container by the purge gas.
Upon performing the bottom purge, the purge nozzle is moved toward the purge port to be in contact with the gas purge port provided at the bottom part of the wafer transport container (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Preferably, the bottom purge is performed until just before the wafer transport container is transported from the load port apparatus. This is because the cleanliness of inside of the container is gradually decreased after the transportation.
However, when the purge nozzle is left while it is protruding from the installation stand after the wafer transport container is transported, a placement failure may be caused at the time of arrival of the next wafer transport container to be processed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-60007